battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Type 5
The Type 5 was a prototype semi-automatic rifle designed by the Empire of Japan during the end of World War II. It was meant to match the American M1 Garand, being practically a copy, sporting differences like a 10 round clip and Japanese tangent sights. Only around 250 were ever made, most never assembled and they never saw action. There were still many jamming problems with the few produced. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the Type 5 is a semi-automatic rifle issued to the IJN Engineer kit. It is the Japanese counter part to the USMC M1 Garand. Coming with two spare magazines, the Type 5 has a capacity of ten rounds. Unlike the M1 Garand, the Type 5 can be reloadeed at any time. It possesses high damage, moderate recoil and a moderate rate of fire. Type5BF1942.png|The Type 5 Type5BF1942ReloadingP1.png|Replacing the magazine... Type5BF1942ReloadingP2.png|...and chambering new ammunition. Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod In Battlefield Vietnam's official WWII mod, the Type 5 is issued to the Imperial Japanese Army as their standard rifle. It can be found as an option for the Assault, Engineer and Heavy Assault kits. It used the same model and skin from Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII, though has different animations. It stats are very similar to those from its counterpart in the previous game. File:BFVWWII_Type_5.PNG|The Type 5 in Battlefield Vietnam's WWII mod File:BFVWWII_Type_5_IJA_soldier.PNG|The Type 5 in the hand of a Japanese soldier Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the Type 5 is the primary weapon issued to the IJN Rifleman kit. It is very effective at long ranges, being able to kill in three body shots. Its small clip of eight rounds, narrow cross hairs and long reload can be a nuisance in close quarters, but a skilled player can effectively get kills just because of its high power. The Type 5 has a bayonet and a mount for rifle grenades. . File:BF1943_TYPE_5.jpg|The Type 5 in Battlefield 1943 File:Type 5 rifle.jpg|The Type 5's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in singleplayer, the Type 5 makes a brief appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 during the opening mission, Operation Aurora. It is not unlockable for multiplayer, unlike its American counterpart, the M1 Garand. It is one of the two infantry weapons available during Operation Aurora and one of the two weapons available in singleplayer that is not a collectible weapon. It is a good idea to pick the Type 5 up from a fallen Japanese soldier, as it is often a one shot, one kill weapon and, unlike the Type 100, it has manageable recoil due to its semi-automatic action, as well as far superior accuracy. It notably has identical stats to those of the M1 Garand in multiplayer, except with slightly lower long range damage, reflecting the M1's damage before a patch. Type 5 Hand BC2.png|The Type 5 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Type 5 OS BC2.png|The Type 5's iron sights Trivia *In Battlefield 1943, the point of impact of the shots occur a little bit higher than the tip of the sights, which can make the rifle slightly difficult to use. *In Battlefield 1943, the Type 5 is a direct equivalent (in stats, and nearly in appearance) to the USMC M1 Garand. *One of the more notable differences in appearance between the Type 5 and the M1 Garand in Battlefield 1943 is the Japanese Imperial Chrysanthemum on the iron piece, right behind the dorsal sights. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it's depicted as being loaded with an en-bloc clip like the M1 Garand. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Type 5 makes the same firing sound as the GOL Sniper Magnum. References es:Type 5 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Battle Rifles